ojos de luna llena
by hime tzuki
Summary: amor, muerte, dolor, amargura, perdida, todo esto y mucho mas, en mi fics naruhina si en el camino del amor kiba hinata y naruto encontraran michos problemas pero todo tiene en esta historia una buena explicación así que no sean duros soy nueva.
1. Chapter 1

PROLOGO

A la orilla de un lago se veía la silueta de un chico. Su mente era un laberinto, pensaba en olvidar, pero todo, todo le recordaba a ella.

**(P. O. V.)**

Una noche más en vela, siempre es lo mismo. Ella esta en mi mente, no la puedo olvidar, por más que lo intento. Todo me recuerda a ella, este lago me recuerda a ese mismo lago testigo de esos encuentros clandestinos donde todo se olvidaba, la envidia, las criticas, todo.

Veo el cielo, las estrellas, el negro intenso de la noche no tiene comparación con tu lisa cabellera, brillante y sedosa.

La luna; esa misma luna llena, que brilla frente a mí, me recuerda a tus ojos. Con ese brillo especial que nunca podre olvidar.

Recuerdo el día en que te perdí, creo que llorabas... imposible. Aun que ya han pasado casi 4 años, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer.

Flack Black

Caminaba por las calles cuando vi una caravana con el emblema de su familia.

La ventana estaba abierta, por lo que vi su rostro, tenía los ojos serados, vi una lágrima bajar por su mejilla. Salí corriendo con dirección a su casa, al llegar llame a la puerta y salió su padre.

disculpe... se encuentra – fui interrumpido por su vos.

mi hija se ha ido y no volverá- dijo serio y frio como siempre

Lo mire con cara de asombro, estaba en shock; se fue, me dejo.

Salí corriendo no lo podía creer; ella no, ella no podría hacerme esto. No Ella la única persona que le avía demostrado cariño; AMOR.

Fin del flack back.

No pude tristeza baja por mis mejillas, y se convirtió en un rio de lágrimas.

No puedo más; este sentimiento es demasiado doloroso, odio recordar tus ojos, esos ojos que alguna vez encendieron mi corazón. Aquellos ojos que ´´ despejaron el cielo de mi corazón y lo volvieron azul, pero, que cuando se fueron lo dejaron tan negro como la noche mas oscura y tormentosa del mundo´´.

Lloro todas las noches, pero no, YA NO MÁS, no llorare ni una lágrima más. Me seco las lágrimas con la manga de mi chaqueta.

Porque, te amo aun cuando me rompiste el corazón, no te puedo sacar de el.

Te buscare y cuando ten encuentre, preguntare todo aquello que paso por mi mente estos 4 años. Lo juro.

**(FIN DEL P. O. V.)**

Que pasa cuando en el camino del amor hay una tragedia, celos, envidia, prejuicios y la mentira... se encuentran... CORAZONES ROTOS.

FIN DEL PROLOGO.

.


	2. Chapter 1 La Mision

Hola y gracias!

Me siento muy feliz por el comentario mil gracias y si podes recomendarlo a tus amigos. y hinata no esta embarazada tranquilo y yo en lo personal detesto a hiashi.

En mi historia hay algunos cambios. Como que sasuke no esta en konoha, y como el no esta naruto es parte del equipo 8, los demás cambios los veras después y creo que subiré los capítulos cad semanas acepto en época se exámenes

Ahora el capitulo 1

Capitulo 1

**La misión**

5 Años antes

Por las calles de Konoha corría un entusiasmado Naruto de 12 años. Pues tenia una misión con sus mejores amigos y compañeros de equipo; Hinata y Kiba.

Al llegar se preparo para salir, la misión era de rango B y consistía en llevar unos documentos a un feudal de la tierra del te.

Al paso del día no hablaron. Al legar a un campo de flores decidieron acampar, al momento de la sena era típica Akamaru cazo, Hinata cocino, Kiba y Naruto poniendo la tienda de dormir. Cuando paso el tiempo en fuego espeso a apagarse así que Kiba le dijo a Naruto que fuera a buscar mas leña.

Cuando Naruto estaba por regresar se resbalo por que avía mucho lodo.

Kiba y Hinata escucharon un grito, y decidieron ir a ver quien era, se separaron y Hinata lo encontró primero.

Al intentar levantarlo, Hinata le toma de las manos (y no se desmayo raro no).

De entre los arbustos salió Kiba, al ver la escena dice:

- estas bien – dijo asustando a Hianata y Naruto, asustándolos por lo que perdieron el equilibrio y cayeron.

Naruto quedo sobre Hinata y se toparon los labios.

-Naruto que haces- dijo un Kiba muy enojado.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaa lo-lo siento mucho Hinataa- dijo Naruto parándose de golpe y volviendo a resbalar y esta ves para evitar caer puso sus manos pero al car, esta ves le toco accidentalmente un pecho a Hinata.

-! NAAARUUUUTOOOOO ¡QUE ESTAS HACIENDO- dijo Kiba a borde de la asteria.

Pero Naruto por el contacto quedo en estado de shock y no atino a como reaccionar.

-! NAAARUUUUTOOOOO ¡- dijo mientras le daba un puñetazo que lo mando a bolar.

- Ki-kiba Naruto no hiso nada solo nos resbalamos, fue un accidente – dijo por fin Hinata saliendo de su transe.

CUANDO DEL REPENTE CAYO NARUTO

-Alguien tomo las placas del camión que me atropello- dijo un atontado Naruto.

Al regresar a el campamento fueron a dormir, como solo tenían una tienda, Kiba durmió en medio de Naruto y Hinata.

Al día siguiente partieron de nuevo, a las 4:30pm, pararon cuando Kiba olisqueo algo.

-Emboscada- grito Kiba .

Cuando 20 ninjas de la neblina salieron de sus escondite y atacaron. Una feroz batalla se llevo a cabo., por case 2 horas, al acabar Kiba Hinata y Naruto, cayeron exhaustos, pero lo que no sabían era que aún quedaba un enemigo.

-Ahora a llevarnos a la chica Hyuga- y así lo izo.

A la mañana siguiente cuando despertaron y no vieron a Hinata, se alarmaron. y solo encontraron una nota que decía

"TENEMOS A LA CHICA SI QUIEREN VOLVER A VERLA TRAIGAN LOS DOCUMENTOS EN LA "CASCADA DE LA VERDAD" A MEDIO DIA"

Y salir corriendo guiados por el olfato de Kiba, llegaron a una montaña...

/CON HINATA/

Despertar en una cueva con las manos atadas y la boca tapada asusta a cualquiera, activo su byuakugan y pudo distinguir a por lo menos 5 ninjas, cuando un de ellos hablo.

-baya ya despertaste- dijo con sarcasmo.

-si tal parece que la chica es fuerte –dijo otro.

Cuando de pronto una explosión y una nube de humo se hicieron presentes.

-!HINATAAAAAAAA!- Se escucharon dos gritos y se vieron las siluetas de Naruto y Kiba.

De nuevo una pelea pero estas ves un ninja golpeo a Kiba y lo corto con un kunai pero Naruto lo dejo inconsciente de un golpe. y salieron del lugar .la misión siguió sin mayor novedad Naruto y Kiba peleando con Hinata intentando cálmalos.

Al regresar pararon en un campo a almorzar y Hinata se puso a jugar con Akamaru por lo que Kiba y Naruto se quedaron solos.

-Naruto- dijo Kiba sin quietarle los ojos de encima a Hinata –puedo contarte un secreto – dijo no muy convencido.

- hummm... claro Kiba – dijo un despreocupado Naruto.

- lo que pasa es que...creo... que me... enamore... de... Hinata-dijo indeciso, Naruto le miro incrédulo.

- es en serio- le pregunto.

-si, es que... somos amigos desde ase tanto que creo que la amistad se a vuelto amor- dijo Kiba, sonrojado.

- bueno pues yo e visto que se llevan bien, no creo que no se sienta también atraída a ti, Kiba-dijo un pensativo Naruto.

-Naruto tu que crees, le digo... lo que siento-pregunto.

-si- dijo sonriente.

Momentos después partieron a Konoha, en algún lugar del camino, Kiba se desmayo, tenia mucha fiebre así que Naruto lo llevo cargado a la aldea.

Al llegar a la aldea lo llevaron con la Hokage, y esta lo reviso.

/AL DÍA SIGUIENTE/

Tsunade manda a llamar a Naruto y Hinata, y les dijo.

-Naurto, Hinata, creo que como sus compañeros de equipo y amigo deben de saberlo- dijo una seria Tsunade – lo que pasa es que, durante la misión, a Kiba lo hirieron con un kunay envenenado, el veneno es letal y no hay cura- bajo la mirada- Kiba morirá dentro de unos meses, pues el veneno es algo lento.

Quedaron atónitos; Kiba moriría, Naruto fue el primero en hablar.

-el... ya lo sabe- pregunto angustiado.

-NO, si lo sabe preferirá acabar con su vida, creo que lo mejor será no decirle nada- respondió Tsunade.

-bueno creo que... si eso es todo yo me retiro- dejo un Naruto con la mirada perdida

SU AMIGO IBA A MORIR. No lo podía creer, siempre pensó que crecería junto a su entusiasta amigo, y ahora lo iba a perder. pensó que si el fuera a morir Kiba aria lo imposible para que el lo pasara de lo mas feliz. Que lo aria feliz. Pensó y de pronto un grito llamo su atención.

-NARUTO-

Era Hinata, que corría Asia el. y de pronto recordó lo que le dijo Kiba, "enamorado de Hinata", y sele ocurrió la manera de hacer muy feliz a Kiba en sus últimos meses de vida; ser novio de la chica que amaba.

Y corrió Asia Hinata y le jalo Asia un callejón.

-Hinata tengo una idea- dijo sonriente.

- qu-que clase de idea, Naruto- pregunto una nerviosa Hinata.

-pues, Kiba me dijo que el se avía enamorado de ti- dijo como si fuera lomas normal del mundo.

-que Ki-Kiba esta en-enamorado de m-mi- pregunto una incrédula Hinata, como no sorprenderse, su amigo de la infancia se avía enamorado de ella.

- si, y creo que seria una buena idea que seas su novia, para que ambos sean muy felices juntos- dijo como si nada, pero algo muy, muy en el fondo de su corazón algo le dolió esa frase.

-se-seamos, pero Naruto yo no amo a kiba- dijo una entre ofendida y culpable Hinara.

-en serio yo creí que si, digo, siempre están juntos y se llevan bastante bien-

-si es mi amigo desde muy niños-

-bueno pues... sigo creyendo que es una muy buena idea, vamos Hinata, así KIba será feliz- dijo casi suplicando. Cuando vio el rostro de Hinata- Hi-Hinata –

- SI Kiba será feliz... Pero, y yo no seria capas de engañarlo de esa manera- dijo bajando el rostro para ocultar sus ojos con el flequillo.

- yo... no lo avía visto desde ese punto, pero... piensa el, que no quieres que sea feliz –

Ese comentario casi le destrozo el corazón a Hinata, ella no era así, que mal podría hacer un poco de actuación, solo serian unos meses después de todo, era para si amigo.

-esta bien, lo are- acepto no muy convencida.

Y sin más partieron a el hospital de Konoha, y al llegar le dijo Hinata a Kiba.

-Ki-Kiba, yo te quería preguntar algo- dijo una sonrojada Hinata.

Desde atrás Naruto le izo una señal a Kiba. y supo que debía decirlo en ese momento.

-Hinata yo... quería preguntarte si... tu... quisieras ser mi... novia- dijo un muy nervioso Kiba.

Hinata, parpadeo sorprendida, era cierto; Kiba se avía enamorado de ella. Izo a un lado su asombro y siguió actuando.

-si, si quiero ser tu novia- dijo sonriendo falsamente.

Naruto se sintió muy bien, Kiba era feliz, con la chica de la cual estaba enamorado... pero avía algo, un sentimiento raro como de... celos.

CONTINUARA...

Bueno pues creo que esto no es muy parecido a lo del prologo pero ténganme paciencia soy nueva,

Perdón por las faltas de gramática pero no soy muy buena en esos temas, les recuerdo que es un naruhina no un kibahina.

Comenten y háganme saber que alguien lee mi historia por favor.

Feliz día del cariño o san Valentín les desea naruto, hinata y yo.

Adiós.


	3. Chapter 3

¡HOLA AMIGOS!

PERDÓN SI LOS ICE ESPERAR MUCHO PERO ME CASTIGARON Y DESPUÉS SE DESCOMPUSO MI COMPU E IBA A HACERLO MAS LARGO PERO ME ATRASARÍA Y MEJOR LO ICE CORTO PERO EL OTRO SERA MAS LARGO.

SE QUE ES ABURRIDO DE LEER PERO BUENO LO TENGO QUE PONER SOLO EN ESTE CAPITULO PERO BUENO.

NARUTO ES PROPIEDAD DE MISASHI KISHAMOTO NO MÍO. SI LO FUERA SAKURA SE HUBIERA MUERTO DESDE EL INICIO Y SASUKE NO MATARÍA A ITACHI-KUN.

A LEER!

CAPITULO 2

EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR: Kiba es envenenado, le confiesa a Naurto que se ha enamorado de Hinata. Naurto le pide a Hinata que se agá pasar por su novia (de Kiba) para que sea feliz en sus últimos meses.

CAMBIOS

Al día siguiente Kiba fue dado de alta, Hinata lo fue a traer.

-Hinata, ¿te gustaría salir mañana?- dijo Kiba muy nervioso.

-S-si –dijo Hinara con algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

-bueno, ¿a donde quieres ir?- pregunto Kiba intentando disimular un rubor ligero en sus mejillas.

-Bu-bueno, que tal si paseamos con Akamaru.

-Si, que tal mañana a las 1:30 pm. Después del entrenamiento.

-si.

Así siguieron en silencio asta que llegaron a la casa de Kiba.

-Bueno, mañana te acompaño a tu casa, y pediré permiso a tu padre para ser tu novio, ¿te parece?- pegunto Kiba antes de entrar a su casa

- bueno, si tu quieres podemos mantenerlo en secreto- respondió lago apenada HInata. la mayoría no pide permiso para andar con alguien mas, pero Kiba era diferente, era educado, fiel, caballeroso y guapo; a decir verdad era un buen partido para cualquiera, pero su corazón no lo veía así.

-pero yo quiero que todo salga bien, y una relación a escondidas puede terminar mal- dijo acercándose a Hinata, peligrosamente. Quedando a pocos centímetros del rostro de Hinata –eres tan bella... Puedo besarte- pregunto viéndola directo a los ojos, provocándole un ligero sonrojo.

-yo... creo que... si – respondió acercándose con cuidado a Kiba.

Sus respiraciones se mesclaban, faltaban unos centímetros para unir sus bocas. Iban serrando los ojos poco a poco, sentían el rostro hervir, cuando de pronto se oyó.

-¡HOLA HERMANITO! – dijo una entusiasta chica llamada Hana; la hermana de Kiba, provocando que ambos jóvenes se separaran de golpe.

-bueno... yo, me-me retiro, adiós Kiba - dijo dándole un beso rápido en la mejilla.

-adiós –dijo despidiéndose con un gesto de mano – ¡HANA! siempre tienes que meterte en mis asuntos- protesto Kiba a su Hermana mayor.

-bueno, es que siempre estas enojado... además, no es como si hubiera interrumpido un beso con tu novia – dijo con sarcasmo, pero cuando vio que Kiba solo bajaba la mirada apenado no se molesto en ocultar su asombro – no puede ser, jajajajajajajajaja al parecer ya no eres un cachorrito- dijo acariciándole la cabeza como a un perrito.

-no me trates como a un niño... ya he crecido-protesto avergonzado.

-bueno, pero, para mi siempre serás un cachorrito, jugando al adulto- le ofreció una amplia sonrisa- ha, por cierto, Akamaru no me dejo dormir así que mantenlo callado el resto del día, tengo mucho sueño- dijo entre bostezos, entrando a la casa y sacando a Akamaru.

-¡Akamaru! te he extrañado mucho pequeño cachorrito travieso-dijo acariciando a su perrito antes de entrar a la casa con su hermana.

/con Hinata/

No solo el echo de casi besar a Kiba, sino que este le dijera que iba a ir a pedir permiso para ser su novio. Al parecer ya estaba a una distancia prudente, se detuvo, que susto el que le pego la hermana de Kiba, no solo ya estaba muy nerviosa.

-¡hola Hinata! – dijo un Naruto posando una mano en el hombro de su amiga.

- Na-Naruto, que ases aquí- dijo nervios.

-a... solo daba un paseo. Y dime, ya te besaste con Kiba- pregunto inocente y juguetón, sin notar que Hinata tomaba diversas tonalidades de rojo.

-n... no- dijo bajando la cabeza para ocultar su rostro.

- hummm... jajajajaja, valla... solo era una broma, Hinata, no te tenias que poner así- dijo entre divertidas carcajadas. Pero a Hinata no le pareció tan chistoso. Cuando Naruto se dio cuenta de que Hinata se avía enojado, decidió hacer algo. - bueno... que tal si vamos a pasear y me cuentas que paso- se ofreció muy "amablemente" Naruto.

Y así partieron. Pasaron alrededor de una hora paseando, cuando llegaron a un parque, se sentaron en una banca bajo la sombra de un gran árbol, cuando se toparon con alguien.

-que ases hermana- dijo Hanabi saltando desde la copa del el árbol, en el que estaban.

-¿Hermana?- pregunto Naruto sin entender muy bien que pasaba.

-Ha-Hanabi, ¿que ases aquí?- pregunto una nerviosa Hinata.

-mas bien, ¿que ases tu?- contradijo la niña de 7 años.

-¿Y-yo?, ¡NADA!... solo daba un paseo con Naruto- dijo señalando a Naruto.

- ya es tarde, tu entrenamiento debió haber empezado ase media hora, oto-san esta enfadado por tu irresponsabilidad – dijo en modo de reproche.

-¡EL ENTRENAMIENTO!- grito alarmada – seme olvido por completo, lo siento Naruto pero debo dejarte- dijo antes de salir corriendo y dejando su bolsa olvidada Himata, llevaba una bolsa. de comida; como ella asía la comida en la mansión Hyuga).

-Hina... – fue incapaz de terminar la frase, cuando Naruto noto y la bolsa decidió llevarla a casa de Hinata.

/ EN LA MANSIÓN HYUGA/

-¡NUNCA PODRÁS VOLVERTE HEREDERA CON ESA ACTITUD, ERES DÉBIL Y COMO FUTURA LÍDER DEL CLAN HYUGA, DEBES SER LA MAS FUERTE!- gritaba Hiashi, a una deprimida Hinata.

-lo siento padre- fue la única frase que escapo de la boca de Hinata. Un día que falto a su entrenamiento basto para que Hiashi le gritara "hasta de lo que se iba a morir". – No volverá a pasar- dijo con la mirada Al suelo asiendo una reverencia.

- sabes que tengo que castigarte... no volverás a salir en un mes, y entrenaras en la mansión por dos semanas, entiendes Hinata- dijo Hiashi, antes de que se ollera que llamaban a la puerta- adelante- dijo con normalidad.

-perdón señor. Hinata-sama la buscan en la entrada- anuncio una empleada de la mansión, antes de salir.

- con permiso padre- dijo antes de salir de la habitación. -¿Quien seria?- se pregunto al salir.

Al llegar a la entrada se encontró con la imagen de Naruto sentado en el suelo.

-Na-Naruto, ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto lago nervioso.

-Hinata, yo solo venia a dejarte esto- dijo extendiéndole la bolsa de víveres.

-¿he?-dijo confundida- gracias, Naruto. Quieres pasar un rato- dijo tomando la bolsa.

-HAAA. No gracias ya es tarde y debo comprar la cena, mejor salgamos mañana, te parece- le ofreció una de sus sonrisa zorruna.

-no... No puedo salir, me castigaron- dijo bajando la mirada avergonzada, ¡ya no era una niña pequeña y la seguían castigándola! , pero era cierto tenia una sita con su NOVIO y estaba castigas – cierto, Naruto, podrías decirle a Kiba que no podre ir a nuestra sita mañana, por favor- dijo juntando las manos a modo de suplica.

-¿hummm, y porque no selo dices tu en el entrenamiento?- pregunto intrigado, ¿Hinata no era de las que no iba a entrenar, así por así?

-no puedo el castigo incluye entrenar en la mansión dos semanas- aclaro.

-claro, entonces le diré a Kiba, y a Kurenai-sensei que no podrás ir a entrenar por dos semanas- dijo dándole la mano y estrechándola- adiós Hinata- dijo antes de besar su mejilla y marcharse despidiéndose con la mano.

Hinata se quedo paralizada en la entrada asta que un grito la saco de su transe. Y decidió entrar a su cuarto a escribir esto en su diario (yo tengo uno y creo que ella es como yo así que le pondremos uno, que jugara un papel importante mas adelante. recuerden que un diario es algo diario y privado).

/ Tres semanas y cinco días después/

Las cosas iban de maravilla, ya Hinata, avía empezado a entrenar de nuevo con si equipo, su relación con Kiba era perfecta, siempre era romántico y atento con ella. Por su parte Naruto, cada ves se sentía mas confundido, se debía sentir feliz por sus amigos, pero, era lo contrario, siempre que les veía juntos se sentía enojado, pero cuando el estaba con Hinata era lo contrario; no podía sentirse mas feliz, lo mas raro era que ahora no le prestaba tanta atención a la chica de la cual se suponía estaba enamorado; Haruno Sakura.

Ya faltaba poco para el aniversario de un mes de Kiba y Hinata, Kina estaba pensando el llevarla de día de campo, pero a Hinata la tenían castigada sin salidas, por lo que decidió que le pediría permiso a su padre unos días antes para que pudieran salir con ella.

A decir verdad, no era todo tan "perfecto" como parresia. Hinata estaba en problemas, si bien su relación con Kiba era hermosa, y las cosas con Naruto estaban mejorando. En su casa todo era un enorme problema; su padre no la dejaba de humillar y sus entrenamientos eran un tormento. Cuando su padre vio que en lugar de un entrenamiento "apto" para la futura líder del clan recibía uno en su opinión mediocre, la cambio de contrincante a su primo Neji. El la golpeaba brutalmente, los empleados y mas de la mitad de la mansión del bouke ya le avían dicho a Hiashi que la dejara entrenar con alguien mas. Pero por mas que le rogaran el no estaba dispuesto a que su hija mayor fuera vencida por un miembro de la rama secundaria.

Para alguien como Hinata el que la golpearan de esa manera era más que malo para su pobre autoestima. Cuando termino su sesión de "entrenamiento" con su primo. Termino con hilo de sangre en la boca por lo que decidió que iría con su nana a que le curara loa golpes internos que le avían provocado.

Al llegar con su nana esta le empezó a curar la heridas, cuando termino de atender la heridas decidió que hablaría de el por que Hinata se comportaba de manera tan distante con los demás.

-mi niña, ¿que te sucede?- pregunto si preocuparse por disimular su angustia.

-a-a mi no me pasa nada.

-no me mientas, a ti te pasa algo malo y no me as dicho nada- contradijo casi cono reproche –mi niña sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

- lo que pasa es que- Hinata parresia dudar pero no podía ocultarle nada a si nana- es que el choco que me gusta... Naruto, me a empezó a bueno tu sabes, "tratar" mas y – no sabia como segur pero se sorprendió al sentir que la abrasaban casi de manera brusca.

-que bien mi niña felicidades- se sentía muy feliz. Hinata era como una hija para ella por que la avía cuidado casi desde que cumplió los cinco años – ¿pero por que no te ves feliz?- pregunto al ver que se entristeció ante estas palabras.

-es que... yo no te conté algo y es un pequeño problema y pues... yo – se levanto y asomo la cabeza por la puerta para comprobar que nadie caminaba por hay. Después cero la puerta y corrió en dirección de su nana- yo tengo novio y no lo quiero lastimarlo.

- bueno en estos casos debemos esperar a que el muchacho se decida a declararse y si es el caso debemos de decir "no" pero si te ama de verdad te esperara- aconsejo sabiamente la nana.

-bueno pero antes- izo una pausa para sacar de una caja de madera tallada en forma de corazón – ya casi es mi cumple años y quiero saber de que tamaño es el regalo que me dejo mama para este año- pregunto entusiasmada (como Hinata perdió a su madre de pequeña, y no dicen como ni por que yo pondré que fue una enfermedad y le dejo un objeto especial para cada año asta que cumpliera 18 años, recuérdenlo es algo importante).

- ¡TRAMPOSA!... sabes que no te daré ninguna pista de tu regalo especial.

-bueno pero... que hacemos entonces.

-hummmm... que tal si orneamos unas galletas de coco.

-¡SIIIIII!.

/con Naruto/

Los días eran aburridos, siempre lo mismo, despertar, ir al entrenamiento, regresar a casa, almorzar, y después nada.

Ya estaba aburrido de lo mismo y lo único que sele ocurría era pasear por la aldea.

-¡Naruto!- lo llamaron a gritos.

-a - se volteo buscando a la persona que lo llamaba encontrándose a Sakura- hola Sakura que haces aquí- pregunto amable.

-Hola, solo daba un paseo y tú.

-yo... bueno, también solo pareaba y como están Shikamaru y Shion- pregunto a modo de sacar mas conversación

-bien... Naruto... tu –no sabia como decirlo, le gustaba desde ase tiempo y quería ser mas que una amiga con el.

Se izo un silencio tenso entre ambos jóvenes cuando Naruto y va a hablar alguien le abraso por atrás.

-Naruto, como esta el chico mas lindo de la aldea- dijo una chica rubia de cabella largo y ojos verde esmeralda.

-Shion, no hagas eso, un día nos caeremos- dijo antes de separarse de la chica – sabes que no me gusta.

-no me regañes- dijo haciendo un puchero.

-haaa... esta bien- le dijo casi decepcionado.

- amor –dijo antes de tirarse a intentar besar al rubio, quien evito astutamente el beso.

-no me beses y no me digas así- protesto el rubio al separarse.

-pero si eres mi novio- contradijo ella aferrándose al brazo del rubio.

- no soy tu novio, Sakura nos vemos otro día- se despidió de su amiga.

- adiós.

-tu zakurra, no te metas con Naruto el es mío y de nadie mas –amenazo Shion con rabia en la mirada.

-bueno, el no en juguete y si el habla o no con migo no te incumbe en lo mas minino"amiga" – acuso la pelirosa antes de voltearse y salir del logar con actitud engreída

-¡Naruto es mío y de nadie mas!-grito la chica como so eso fuera obvio

Para Shion el amor era poseer y era su deseo poseer a Naruto y lo conseguiría a cualquier costo.

/

BUENO. ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, PARA LOS QUE ME ANOTARON EN SU LISTA DE FAVORITOS... ¡MIL GRACIAS!, SE SIENTE BIEN QUE ME DIGAN COSAS LINDAS DE VES EN CUANDO.

Y PUES NO TENGO MUCHOS AMIGOS EN FACEBOOK Y... SI QUIEREN ME MANDAN SOLICITUD ONEGAI SHIMASU.

LES DEJO UN AVANCE PARA EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: NARUTO SE DA CUENTA DE QUE ALGO A CAMBIADO EL SU CORAZÓN, SHION SE DA CUENTA DE QUE HINATA Y NARUTO SE LLEVAN DEMASIADO BIEN Y ESTO ASE UN PROBLEMA. LA ENFERMEDAD DE KIBA EMPEORA Y TIENE PROBLEMAS CON HINATA.

PARA SABER MAS LEAN EL SIGUIENTE A CAPITULO: "VERDADES Y TRAMPAS".

MI FACE ES "HIME TZUKI LAURITA" XD Y LA IMAGEN ES LA MISMA QUE TENGO AHORITA AQUÍ.

COMENTEN Y BUSQUENME ONEGAI SHIMASU.


	4. capitulo 3 verdades y trampas

_¡hola! yujis sori por la demora pero me faltava inspiración y me costo un mundo entero terminar el cap, pero enos aquí selos dejo._

_ADVERTENCIA: SI TIENE PROBLEMAS CON EL ASUCAR MEJOR TENGA UN LIMON A LA MANO PUEZ NO SE CRERA PERDER DE ESTE ROMANTICO Y DRAMATUCO CAP DE MI FICS. XD_

_sin mas los dejo con el cap.. ¡a leer!_

Capitulo 3: VERDADES Y TRAMPAS

-¡gane!- grito un alegre Naruto al ganarle a Kiba en el futbol.

-no es justo yo te abría ganado- se quejo Kiba.

Este tipo de peles eran comunes con ellos, Hinata y Kurenay ya las conocían y sabían que no terminaría nunca si una de las dos no intervenía, así que la sensei decidió intervenir.

-bueno, ya es tarde, así, que mejor comamos- opino la sensei de los tres jóvenes.

-¡siiiiii!- exclamo un contento rubio.

Se sentaron a comer como de costumbre Naruto con su platón de ramen instantánea, Kiba con algo preparado por su mama, Hinata algo preparado con sus propias manos y Kurenai una deliciosa ensalada de pepino y tomate, terminaron de comer y reanudaron su entrenamiento.

Cuando termino el día de entrenamiento, los tres jóvenes se fueron platicando de lo mas animados asta que llago la hora de que se separaran.

Ese era el lugar en el que Naruto se separaba de sus amigos pues Kiba aun seguía asta unas cinco cuadras mas con Hinata, pero se sorprendieron al ver aparecer a la hermana de Kiba, Hana que tomo del brazo a su hermano al tiempo que decía.

-hermano necesito que me ayudes en la veterinaria ¡ahora!- repuso al percatarse que su hermano iba a reprochar algo.

-bueno- contesto Kiba de mala gana pero antes de irse con su hermana recordó que debía acompañar a Hinata a su casa - Naruto- llamo la tensión de su compañero – puedes hacerme un favor, he ir con Hinata asta su casa- dijo antes de ser arrastrado por su hermana.

Se quedaron solos y estáticos un momento, asta que Naruto reacciono y decidió acompañar a Hinata a su casa.

-vamos, Hinata es tarde y no quiero que te pase nada- dijo de pronto llamando la atención de Hinata –es cierto no quiero que le pase nada malo a Hinata- pensó refeccionando en sus palabras el rubio, que de inmediato se sonrojo.

Hinata no dijo nada, solo bajo la mirada y camino al lado del ribio algo apenada, al percatarse que el también estaba lago nervioso decidió que lo mejor seria darse prisa para no molestarle. Cuando llagaron a la mansión Hyuga, Hinata se detuvo en la entrada y se volteo para ver a Naruto.

-gra-gracias por traerme Naruto, perdón por molestarte- dijo mas que apenada por estar allí con el que para ella era el hombre más bello del mundo... no por nada era su amor desde que tenia memoria.

-de nada, Hinata, pero no asido un problema, al contrario, me gusta estar contigo-al decir eso Hinata se sorprendió y sonrojo aun mas de lo que ya estaba.

La escena parecía eterna solo se miraban fijamente que pasaba, cada uno estaba perdido en su mundo. Hinata no sabia por que pero su corazón no paraba de latir, sabia que Naruto lo decía por que eran amigos pero su corazón era necio y no entendía que no podía ilusionarse.

Cuando de profin el frio los izo regresar a la realidad, Hinata Y Naruto ya estaban mas que incómodos por lo que Naruto decidió romper el silencio.

-humm... yo creo que... ya... me voy - tartamudeo un poco, no quería irse a decir verdad, quería seguir viendo a Hinata, era tan linda cuando de sonrojada-en que diables estoy pensando - se reprendió a si mismo por pensar así de su amiga.

-si a-adiós, Naruto- dijo unos instantes antes de caminar asía el para besar su mejilla, pero en ese momento el se volteo y en lugar de besar su mejilla le beso la comisura de los labios ¡ese era casi su primer beso! – pe-perdón –se apresuro a decir antes de entrar corriendo a su casa dejando a un estático Naruto.

Se quedo ay por unos minutos antes de salir a su casa pero no podía dejar de pesar en lo ocurrido en la entrada de la casa de Hinata, era extraño nunca miro a ninguna otra chica acepto Sakura, pero con ella se avía puesto tan nervioso y menos se avía quedado viéndola fijamente.

No se percato cuando llago a su casa pero ya estaba allí sentado en la cocina comiendo su ramen, cuando de repente le vino a la mente la imagen de Hinata sonrojada y besándolo era raro y malo pues ella ya tenia novio y eran su mejor amiga, sabia que no podía sentir nada por ella pues Kiba era su novio y aun cuando solo era fingido no podía dejar de recordar cuando por un instante se sintió morir

**/flak blak/**

Iba caminando por los techos de las casas de las calles de la ciudad. Se avía enterado que su amigo avía sido dado de alta en el hospital, así que decidió que lo visitaría, cuando estaba por llegar vio algo que le pareció le dolió mas de lo que debía; Kiba iba a besar a Hinata.

Una punzada de dolor le azoto cuando vio que ella le estaba permitiendo acercarse, se reprocho el estar espiando así a sus amigos, es decir no estaban asiendo nada malo, después de todo eran novios ¿no?

Fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un grito escandaloso.

-¡HOLA HERMANITO!- era la escandalosa hermana de kiba, un alivio casi inmediato le cubrió al darse cuenta que la intervención de la chica avía separado a Hinata y Kiba.

¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Es que se estaba volviendo loco? avía estado con Hinata casi seis meses entrenando, le parresia que cuando estaba con Hinata el tiempo se detuviera, cierto el se perdía en su risa y cuando entrenaban con ella le parecía que no podía ser mas dedicada en sus entrenamientos.

Cuando vio a Hinata alejarse casi como si quisiera escapar de Kiba y su hermana, salió tras ella, pero ¿por que?.

**/fin del flak bak/**

-¿Qué es esto tan doloroso?- se pregunto al pensar que ese no era el único momento que pudo haber tenido la pareja para besarse, sin darse cuenta una pequeña lagrima corrió por su mejilla, abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran al darse cuenta que la sola idea de que los pequeños labios de Hinata hubieran pertenecido a otro hombre le atormentaba de una manera demasiado grande, ¿es que acaso ese sentimiento que estaba teniendo eran celos?

Ya avían pasado como tres horas y no lograba dormir ni un poco, eran como las dos de la mañana y no dormía por pensar en Hinata. No entendía que pasaba tal ves solo era insomnio pero ya pasaría.

En ese momento se durmió y entre sueños llamaba a alguien: HINATA.

Al día siguiente Naruto se avía quedado dormido en medio del campo así que decidieron que mejor solo entrenara Kiba y Hinata, lo que izo mas problemas pues Kiba no era capas de golpear a Hinata y esta se sentía la peor persona al no ser capas de acertar ni un solo golpe.

Al cabo de una hora Kurenai decidió que mejor terminaría con el entrenamiento en de ese momento pero de repente Kiba en peso a toser con mucha fuerza lo que asusto a su sensei y compañeros (Naruto ya avía despertado) así que lo llevaron al hospital. En este la hokage llamo a los jóvenes para comunicarles que el estado de Kiba avía empeorado mas rápido de lo que avían pensado y no podía soportar entrenamientos bruscos.

Cuando les dio las reglas para entrenar si causarle mayor daño a Kiba, Naruto y Hinata salieron del hospital y como ya estaba cayendo el ocaso Naruto decidió acompañar a Hinata a su casa, otra vez.

De camino a casa de Hinata, Naruto y ella conversaron animadamente. Estaban a pocas cuadras de la casa de la joven cuando Shion salió disparada a abrazar a Naruto, que la sujeto antes que esta callera al suelo.

-hola Naruto- saludo la joven de cabellos rubios, por respuesta Naruto la bajo y alejo pues vio como Hinata asía una mueca de disgusto ante este gesto.

-Shion no hagas eso no me gusta y te dejo que estoy ocupado-se dio la vuelta para tomar la mano de Hinata y empezar a caminar-vamos Hinata –dijo para que ella saliera de su asombro.

-si - dijo ella, al pasar al lado de la mansión del souke Hinata vio que Neji estaba en la entrada de la mansion-¡espera!- dijo antes de que llegaran a la esquina de la entrada de esta, jalando a Naruto para que no fuera visto por Neji.

Naruto se sorprendió por el acato de su compañera pero no dijo nada ya que se fijo en que por allí estaba Neji.

Paso un rato y Neji entro a la mansión pero Hinata no quiso pasar por allí así que mejor se fueron por otro lado para que no los vieran, cuando ya avían llegado a casa de Hinata, ya eran las siete de la noche así que no tomaron mayor tiempo para despedirse pero cuando ya se iban a ir Naruto decidió despedirse de Hinata con un beso en la mejilla. Pero cuando estaba a punto de besar su mejilla pensó que seria mejor el quitarse las ansias de besar esos hermosos labios y así lo izo.

Hinata no sabia que pensar pero el contacto lejos de parecerle malo le encanto, ¡los labios de Naruto eran tan sabrosos y cálidos! pasaron como unos cinco minutos pero para los jóvenes el tiempo no transcurio asta que sintieron que el aire les faltaba se separaron lentamente pues querían seguir con el contacto, fueron abriendo lo ojos poco a poco para ver que anbos estaban en verdad sonrojado pero en logar de sonreir o decir algo ambos salieron corriendo.

Hinata entro corrio de inmediato a su cuarto donde para su fortuna estaba su nana x lo que de inmediato le hablo.

-¡NANA!-grito Hinata para llamar su atención -¡nana hoy me paso algo muy extraño!- en peso a decir sin darle tiempo siquiera a que su nana pudiera procesar lo que pasaba.

-¡BASTA!-grito la mujer antes de que todo lo que Hinata le "explicaba" le hiciera dar una migraña -¡cálmate y habla coherentemente o me mataras de la cabeza!-exigió la mujer de edad avanzada.

Por un momento hubo calma y después Hinata hablo.

-lo que paso es que... estaba con Naruto en la entrada y... y el se acerco a mi... y me... me... el me beso- se atrevió a decir por fin para después encontrarse con la cara de su nana enojada.

-¿que hiciste que?-quiso saber si lo que avía oído era real.

Bajo la mirada no podía soportar que le vieran así, no podía soportarlo, la asía sentir como si fuera la peor persona del mundo. Su padre y el consejo le veían así todo el tiempo y era por que pesaba que no era digna de el puesto de heredera.

-mi niña no puedo creerlo eso es una traición, haz engañado a tu novio- le dolía ser tan cruel con ella, era casi como su hija pero a veces tenia que ser sebera para que ella no cometiera los mismos errores dos veces-no puedo creer lo pero dime ¿que hiciste cuando eso paspo?.

-nada- respondió con miedo de lo que le dijeran.

-aahhh, no puede ser –no era posible que besara a el chico que amaba y no le dijera nada, pero bueno así era ella –¿ y el que izo?

-nada-dijo casi en un susurro.

-¡SIIIII!- grito sacando de sus pensamientos a Hinata –eso quiere decir que lo has puesto nervioso y si no mal entendí el fue quien te beso - concluyo la mujer pensando que esa declaración alegraría a Hinata pero al parecer tuvo en efecto contrario -¿Qué pasa?.

-el... el que...- no podía pasar lo que su nana le decía era algo muy raro para ser cierto pero en realidad le asía sentir mal, era cierto ella era novia de Kiba pero no podía dejar de pensar en la cálida sensación de los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos, la imagen de el beso paso por su mente y lo único que atino su cuerpo a hacer fue desmayarse.

-aaahh con ella todo es desmayos-dijo una cansada anciana.

**/con Naruto/**

Corrió y corrió, pero por más que lo asía no dejaba de pensar en esto: besarla de nuevo.

Ya avía pasado su cas a cinco veces pero no quería entrar en ella siempre que estaba por entrar sus piernas racionaban solas y regresaban a la mansión Hyuga pero se arrepentía y daba la vuelta.

-Naruto –lo llamo una vos conocida para el, pero era la ultima que quería oír en ese momento.

- Shion - exclamo en un gruñido –¿que quieres?- pregunto con desgano y enojo pero aun dándole la espalda.

-esa no es forma de hablarle a tu novia-dijo con cinismo la joven de cabellera rubia –¿o es que acaso esa... ? –fue interrumpida por una bofetada del oji azul.

-¡NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR MAL DE HINATA!-gruño de tal modo que la chica solo atino a retroceder atemorizada –no sabes nada de ella –al decir esto bajo la mirada.

-no puede ser ¿es que acaso te gusta? –renegó la caprichosa chica solo para encontrarse con un sorprendido Naruto. No había pensado en esa posibilidad, pero ¡era posible que hubiera desarrollado un sentimiento más que el de la amistad?, no, no era posible que en realidad sus sentimientos cambiaran así de repente.

-no te incumbe - respondió finalmente para después irse sin mas ya que si seguía allí podía sufrir de un ataque de nervios.

No soportaba que el le ignorara de esa manera pero no podía demostrarlo, por lo menos no en publico. Pero ya se vengaría de esa tal Hinata por intentar quitarle a SU Naruto, y es que de no ser por ella y esa pelos de chicle ya lo tendría en sus brazos y a sus pies.

No estaba segura de que era lo que Naruto sentía por ellas pero se vengaría de ambas así fuera lo último que hiciera. Con eta promesa se fue a su casa a planear algo para esas dos.

**/al día siguiente/**

No es que esperara que después del "accidente" que avía tenido con Hinata todo fuera "azúcar con miel" pero tampoco esperaba que lo ignorara, despreciara y lo mas doloroso es que el se avía dado cuenta que se avía enamorado de ella.

-Kurenai-sensei que hora es – quiso saber Naruto ya que sabia que si seguía con esos pensamientos terminaría por tomar a Hinata y asar que hablaran a solas.

-ya casi almorzaremos –informo la ojirojo para que sus alumnos empezaran a sacar sus almuerzos –Kiba, Hinata ya se acabo- llamo Kurenai.

Kiba y Hinata ya estaba por llegar cuando de pronto apareció un AMBU en una nube de humo.

-Kurenai, sele solicita en la torre hokage de inmediato con uno de sus alucnos, para una revisión de rutina –informo el AMBU antes de desaparecer.

Kurenai medito un rato la ultima ves avían visto a Naruto y la anterior a Hinata, así que mejor iría con Kiba para que no hubieran problemas, aunque lo avía visto algo mal esos días, pero su alumno era fuerte y podría soportar una revisión de progreso.

-¿Kiba, me acompañas? –pregunto Kurenai, por toda respuesta Kiba camino asía ella –Naruto Hinata pueden irse.

-hai –contestaron ambos para segundos después quedar completamente solos, Naruto estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Hinata salió corriendo.

No quería estar a solas con Naruto, no después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Sintió como era jalada y acorralada contra un gran árbol.

-Na-Naruto... ¿que haces?- quiso saber Hinata pues Naruto estaba a aproximadamente cinco centímetros de su cara.

-Hinata, ¿Qué... que pasa, te has enojado conmigo?-quiso saber el ya que por lo visto ella se avía ofendido por su atrevimiento de la anterior noche. Pero su sorpresa fue mayor al ver que ella se sonrojaba de sobre manera.

-no... no me enoja- bajo la mirada por verguensa –es solo que... Que me gusto-confeso mas que apenada estaba apunto de salir corriendo cuendo Naruto la tomo del mentón para obligarla a verlo. Tenia los ojos entre serados y las mejillas levemente sonrojadas.

-a-a mi también me gusto- confeso para después besarla, fue leve al principio casi un rose pero después se volvió una exigencia de mas y mas. Fue mágico para ambos tanto que se olvidaron por completo de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que alguien los estaba viendo y eso no le avía gustado en lo acoluto.

**/ a las afueras de la torre hokage/**

La prueba era algo fácil para Kiba normalmente pero esta ves avía algo raro, se avía cansado demasiado y avía algo que avía captado su atención. Siempre que lo iban a golpear la hokage los detenía con la escusa de "veo algo" pero el no le creía nada.

Estaba pensando en el por que de eso cuando de pronto apareció Sakura en la entrada de la torre.

-Kiba, justo la persona que buscaba- lo dijo con tal hipocresía que no le gusto en nada a Kiba- tengo algo que contarte.

-no me interesa - informo el joven pasando de largo pero algo llamo si atención Sakura no tenia el mismo olor de siempre era algo casi mínimo pero avía lago diferente.

-pues creo que el que tus "amigos" te engañen si te interesara- al parecer su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección, tenia la atención de Kiba y este le miraba con sorpresa –que no sabias que tu "novia"y tu "amigo" te estén engañando - el placer que le daba decir cada palabra era notoria y solo lo supero el de ver la cara de asombro que puso Kiba.

-¿Qué dijiste?- no podía creerlo era imposible, ¿como sus amigos le iban a hacer eso? simplemente no lo creía, era imposible.

-que Naruto y Hinata son "amigos con derechos" y tu estas con Hinata. ¿Que tal se siente el saberse engañado?

-no.

-¿Qué?

-no te creo nada ellos son incapaces de hacerme eso... son mis amigos y tu no- lo dijo con tanta determinación y confianza que casi ase callar a Sakura pero ella vio sus ojos y avía algo en ellos era casi mínima pero allí estaba la duda.

-si no me crees puedes ir y leer el diario de tu "novia" es decir ella escribe todo allí y tu lo sabes.

Era algo tonto que el, Kiba el mas seguro y fiel de los jóvenes de la aldea de konoha y va a ser engañado de esa manera y aun mas por alguien que se avía ganado la fama de chismosa.

-no lo hare y dejame o no respondo de mis acciones-advirtió para después salir corriendo del lugar.

La chica rio con satisfacción avía logrado su adjetivo y ahora Hinata y Naruto jamás estaría juntos o eso pensaba ella.

**/ En la mansión Hyuga/**

Hinata se encontraba escribiendo es su diario era algo que le encantaba era casi su mejor amigo y le encantaba hoy avía sido un día mágico para ella al fin era la novia de su Naruto.. SU NARUTO sonaba tan bien que lo quería decir toda la noche. Después de besarse se avían ido a caminar total no la esperaba asta las 6 de la noche.

En su diario se cumplía mil y un cuantos, sueños y fantasías que avía tenido con el dueño de su corazón. y amor verdadero Naruto Uzumaki.

Ya eran casi las diez de la noche así que se apresuro a escribir. En el diario se podía leer lo siguiente:

_Querido diario._

_Hoy por fin he cumplido el sueño de toda mi vida soy la novia de Naruto-kun es algo tan bello jamás pensé que me pudiera sentir tan llena de vida, es mágico y lo mejor de todo es que nada ni nadie podrá romperlo._

_Me dormiré hoy y soñare... no recordare la tarde mas maravillosa de toda mi vida._

_Besos tu querida y mejor amiga Hinata Hyuga._

Ya terminada se fue a acostar y así como lo dijo paso, soñó con su amado pero en su sueño algo pasaba, Kiba los encontraba y eso la dejo intranquila. Y si Kiba se enteraba, el no sabia nada de que ella en realidad no era nada suyo pero lo mas doloroso era que el estaba a punto de morir y ella le quería dar los mejores días de el poco tiempo que llevaba en ese mundo.

No estaba muy segura como pero se avía propuesto que al día siguiente le diría a Kiba que terminaba todo entre ellos.

**avances:** Kiba queda intrigado por lo dicho por Sakura y decide salir de dudas. Naruto y Hianta empiezan una relación secreta y Shion logra sus propósitos de separar a Naruto del mundo pero esto ase más problemas y confusiones.

Próximo capitulo: **CLANDESTINO**

¿Que pensara hacer Kiba para salir de dudas?

¿Qué QUERA ASER Shion al alejar a Naruto del resto del mundo?

Bueno si quieren saberlo comenten XD no en serio háganme saber que alguien lee mi fic que es frustrante que no ayees ni un solo comentario T-T.

Pasando a otro tema que opinan de un fic ¿naruhina, gaamatsu areabe? bueno la idea la tengo y la pienso subir el lunes o martes y se llamara "EL BELO PROHIBIDO" los dejo asta la próxima y si pueden de regalo déjenme sus comentarios que para mi cumple no recibí pero ni un abrazo T-T Y ERAN MIS QUINCE... AHH PERO YA PASO

¡sayonara!


	5. capitulo 4: clandestino

_**KONISHIWA!**_

_**SE QUE ME TARDE PERO YA E BUELTO Y TUBE PROBLEMAS TECNICOS CON EL COMPUTADOR ASI QUE NO ME TRATEN MAL. PARA ALGUNOS YA A DE SER ABURIDO ESPERARME PERO YA ME PONDRE AL CORIENTE.**_

_**COMO YA LOS ICE ESPERAR DEMACIADO LOS DEJO QUE LEAN!**_

**capitulo 4: clandestino**

Eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana y Kiba no lograba dormir por las dudas que le avía planteado Shion, ¿como era capas de pensar así de sus amigos? pero ¿y si era cierto? ¿Ella no seria capas de hacerle eso? ¿o si?.

Tantas preguntas rondaban su mente que no era capas de dormir cuando de pronto escucho algo que lo saco de sus pensamientos, era Akamaru su leal perro.

Ellos eran casi el mismo ser, ce conocían a la perfección, tanto así que su fiel amigo sabia a la perfección que su amo tenia un problema.

-¿Qué sucede Akamaru?-inquirió el chicoperro -¿te cientos bien?- pregunto al tiempo que levantaba al pequeño cachorro

-¡gua guau!-decía el pero a lo que su amo entendió como un "_duérmete o no podrás hacer nada mañana_".

-si, si esta bien ya me duermo

Al decir esto se subió a su cama y durmió de inmediato.

/ CON NARUTO /

No avía dormido de la emoción de por fin tener lo que tanto quería y avía de ciado toda su vida: alguien lo quería.

Solo pensar que al día siguiente se volverían a ve lo asía sonreír y lo emocionaba la idea de volver a besar sus pequeños y rojizos labios, nunca pensó que su mejor amiga lo asiera sentir así pero el destino es necio y el corazón es testarudo y nunca te dejara desistir de un amor por mas tiempo y dificultades que te presenten.

Ya faltaba poco para que amaneciera pero no quería dormir temía que al despertar dodo fuera un sueño.

Estaba cansado y no podía casi mantener los ojos abiertos por lo que decidió que lo mejor seria descansar un poco antes de que sonara el despertador. Y así lo hiso.

Ya eran las , todos estaban en el campo de entrenamiento menos Hinata y Naruto.

Estaban escondidos a pocas calles del campo de entrenamiento, pero no querían llegar por que tendrían que actuar como si solo fueran amigos. Al cabo de unos minutos Hinata y Naruto decidieron que lo mejor seria llegar, al llegar fueron reprendidos por Kurenay. Kiba por su lado, moría de celos y rabia.

_-¿Cómo se atrevía Naruto a estar cerca de Hinata? ¿Pero si Naruto era su amigo? y ¿ellos no serian capases de hacerle algo así? ¿O no? ¿Cómo soy capas de pensar así de mi mejor amigo y mi novia?_- se reprendió mentalmente por pensar así de sus amigos y mas por las palabras de una chica como Sakura que se avía echo fama de mentirosa, chismosa y mala.

-¡A ENTRENAR, NARUTO CONTRA KIBA!- odeón Kurenai al ver la cara de enojo y pensativa de Kiba.

-¡HAY!- contestaron ambos jóvenes al unisonó.

La pelea era como todas las peleas que los amigos tenían, un juego asta que kiba vio que Hinata se preocupaba cada ves que estaba a punto de acertar un golpe a Naruto. Esto lo enfureció y su repuesta fue la de un hombre celoso, no midió su fuerza y golpeo a Naruto tan duro que salió volando y aterrizo contra un árbol.

Se abalanzo sobre Naruto con toda la intención de herirlo. Pero en el último instante fue lanzado al lado opuesto por Kurenai, para sorpresa de Naruto y Hinata cuando empezó a hablar.

-¡¿QUE ES LO QUE PRETENDES HACER?!- protesto Kurenai, estaba decepcionada de su alumno jamás pensó que el pudiera caer en un atrampa tan boba como la que le avía puesto Sakura- ¿es que no confías en ti mismo?

Abrió los ojos cuan grandes eran, era cierto ¿como era capas de creer en Sakura Haruno? si era la mujer mas chismosa del mundo.

-no es eso- quiso explicar Kiba pero como iba a disimular algo tan obvio: el estaba celoso de Naruto –¿es solo que?... no se que me pasa, ¡perdónenme!

Al decir esto salió corriendo, se moría de vergüenza y rabia Asia si mismo. Naruto intento seguirle pero Kurenai lo detuvo he izo un ademan de que lo mejor era dejarlo solo lo que Naruto obedeció no muy convencido.

El resto del día Naruto y Hinata practicaron sus jutsus. Estaban por irse cuando apareció Shion.

-Naruto la Hokage nos solicita en la torre Hokage de inmediato- informo a lo que Naruto respondió susurrando algo al oído de Hinata, para después de recibir un "si" de Hinata irse non Shion.

Hinata y Kurenai se quedaron solas, lo que extraño a la joven fue el hecho de su sensei le viera de una manera de reproche como si le estuviera pidiendo una explicación con la mirada.

La verdad era que ella sabía perfectamente lo que quería saber su sensei; ¿porque estaba engañando a Kiba?

-Kurenai-sensei yo... Lo que pasa es que... Bueno yo, el - tartamudeaba pues no sabia como explicarse, sabia que la razón de que asía eso era que amaba a Naruto, pero era la novia de Kiba, todo era un dilema en su mente.

-Hinata se que amas a Naruto, pero no deberías de jugar así con Kiba, debiste de terminar primero tu relación con Kiba para después poder estar con Naruto como una pareja normal- repuso Kurenai pero hubo algo que llamo la atención de Hinata ¿como se avía enterado Kurenai? ¿Porque estaba hablando como si eso hubiera comenzado asía mucho tiempo? Y por último ¿porque su sensei la trataba así si ella siempre avía sido como su madre?

-Kurenai-sensei ¿porque se estaba refiriendo a mi relación con Naruto en pasado? Si yo acabo de iniciar mi relación con el apenas ayer- explico

-¿Como? Pero si a mi me han dicho que tu y Naruto llevan casi un mes al igual que tu con Kiba- delato Kurenai.

-!¿Que?¡ Pero si acabo de decir que si a la petición de Naruto- replanteo Hinata.

-Ho, no, eso quiere decir que han engañado a Kiba.

-Hay que ir a explicarle todo a Kiba- propuso Hinata.

-De prisa.

Con estas palabras ambas mujeres fuero de inmediato a buscar al joven perdido.

/CON NARUTO/

Nunca le avía parecido tan largo el camino hacia la torre Hokage, pero ya estaba allí en la entrada de la oficina de la Hokage. Toco la puerta y al oír un "adelante" ingreso acompañado por Shion, Shino y Sakura.

-Abuela Tsunade- saludo el joven de cabellera rubia- ¿por que tanta prisa? ¿Es que acaso atacan a la aldea?- bromeo en ojiazul, como respuesta recibió un fuerte golpe de parte de Tsunade.

-! Ya te he dicho mil veces que no me digas abuela chiquillo insolente¡- protesto la Hokage para después tomar seriedad - lo que sucede es que nos a llegado un reporte de que el criminal y uno de sus exsensei Kisame ha escapado de la prisión de Konoha esta mañana así que los quiero aquí mañana a las 5:00 am en punto. Se pueden retirar.

En cuanto dijo esto todos salieron de la habitación. Una ves fuera Naruto se disponía a ir al parque de la ciudad, tal y como avía quedado con Hinata.

Estaba dando la vuelta en una esquina cuando sele apareció Shion y lo tomo del brazo para detenerlo.

-¿que es lo que quieres?- quiso saber el ojiazul.

-¿Es que ahora necesito tener una razón para abrazar a mi novio?- lo dijo con un tono casi de inocencia, pero Naruto ya la conocía demasiado bien como para caer en ese vil juego que ella intentaba jugar.

-No finjas inocencia ¿que es lo que quieres? Y di la verdad- ordeno el joven de cabellos alborotados.

-Quiero que dejes de ver a esa chica Hyuga- termino rindiéndose ante la mirada desafiante de Naruto.

-No lo are- fue su simple respuesta para después dejar a Shion a un lado. Y empezar a caminar en dirección del parque central de Konoha.

/CON KIBA/

Llevaba horas caminando. No tenia un rumbo fijo solo quería estar solo y pensar bien todo lo que le avía dicho Sakura.

Lo único que lograba hacer era confundirse más, ya era muy tarde, pero no le importaba, solo quería estar solo, por lo menos por un rato más.

No supo como pero cuando se dio cuenta estaba en frente a la casa de Hinata, se percato de que no avía nadie, por el silencio y olor.

Al cabo de unos momentos viendo fijamente la casa decidio quitarse las dudas y lo aria en ese momento. Tomo todo su coraje y habilidades ninja para entrar y ocultarse. Al principio pensó que asía mal. Pero el quería saber si era real lo que le avía dicho Sakura era cierto fue mas poderoso que su confianza.

Le tomo al rededor de cinco minutos llegar a la habitación de Hinata, entro con mucho cuidado y asegurándose de que ella no estuviera allí, con cuidado de dejar todo tal y como lo avía encontrado, para no levantar sospechas de ningún tipo.

Encontró el diario de Hinata en una cajita de cristal que le avía reglado su madre asía ya dos años, Kiba sabia que hacia mal al esculcar así las cosa de su amiga pero debía quitarse las dudas.

Casi le da un infarto al escuchar como se abría la puerta de la habitación, por suerte reacciono a tiempo para salir por la ventana sin ser visto, ya que avía dejado a Akamaru en la entrada y le avía dicho que se escondiera el tampoco avía sido visto.

Corrió hasta llegar a su casa y encerarse en su alcoba lo que extraño a su madre y hermana.

Una vez solo en peso a leer.

"13/09/2013.

Querido diario hoy ha sido un día fatal para mí, mi amado Naruto me ha pedido que sea la novia de Kiba. No es que el no me agrade es solo que no lo amo y me ase sentir mal el mentirle de ese modo, pero bueno solo serán unos meses.

También esta el echo de que el este a punto de morir"

Se detuvo de golpe, iba a morir. Eso explicaba el extraño comportamiento de Hinata, Naruto, Tsunade y su familia, pero porque no se lo avían dicho antes, ¿Ho? es que acaso no confiaban en que seria capas de supera ese golpe tan duro.

Decidió que seguiría leyendo para saber si en verdad lo avían engañado y porque no le avían dicho nada.

"ya se que no me debo de alegrar pero es que no lo amo y el pensar que el tal ves si me ame me da pena con el es mi amigo desde que recuerdo y lo quiero mucho pero no puedo pensar en intentar mentirle a el y a mi misma al fingir un amor que no siento y creo jamás sentiré"

De nuevo se detuvo, como no se dio cuenta antes ella jamás lo quería, como si eran seres distintos y ella tan hermosa jamás se fijaría en alguien como el tan sucio y poco agraciado.

Mejor siguió leyendo, ya nada podía hacerle mas daño... Ho eso pensó el.

"se que debí decirle que no pero no pude romperle el corazón así.

Bueno diario creo que me voy firma Hyuga Hinata."

Termino de leer con mas dolor del que pensó que podía llegar a sentir, dudo por un momento en seguir leyendo pero la curiosidad le gano. Cambio de pagina y comenzó a leer.

"14/09/2013.

Querido diario hoy estuve a punto de besar a Kiba y a Naruto"

-!Como¡- grito enfurecido es que acaso todo era cierto y sus supuestos amigos lo habían engañado todo ese tiempo.

"fui a buscar a Kiba al hospital, de verdad espero que se mejore, mientras nos despediamo se me acerco, sinceramente no quería que el me diera mi primer beso, por suerte en eso salio su hermana Hana y ahora estoy tranquila.

En cambio con Naruto es otro cuento fue un accidente y solo fue en la comisura de los labios pero fue mágico, por un momento nos conectamos casi fue como si fuésemos el mismo ser.

Fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en el año.

Sayonara

Firma: Hyuga Hinata."

Así siguió leyendo asta que llago a la nota de el día anterior.

"14/10/2013,

Querido diario.

Hoy he cumplido el sueño de toda mi vida soy la novia de Naruto, es algo tan bello jamás pensé que me pudiera sentir tan llena de vida es mágico y lo mejor de todo es que nadie podrá romperlo.

Me dormiré hoy y soñare... No recordare la tarde mas maravillosa

De toda mi vida.

Besos tu querida y mejor amiga Hinata Hyuga."

Ya entendía muchas cosas.

1: Hinata no lo amaba.

2: iba a morir en pocas semanas.

3: Selo ocultaros por que creían que no Seri capas de soportarlo.

4: Sus amigos lo avían traicionado.

5: Ya no quería seguir con vida.

Esto ultimo lo paralizo, ¿en verdad Seri capas de acabar con su vida por algo así?, no. ¿Como fue que sele pudo pasar esa torpe idea por la cabeza?, pero era cierto que se sentía muerto en vida, pero no debía acabar con su vida, mejor seguiría como si no supiera nada, eso seria lo mejor para todos.

- voy a regresar el diario de Hinata a su casa antes de que se de cuenta que no esta.

Salió sin decir ni media palabra y dejando a un muy triste Akamaru.

/DOS HORAS ANTES CON HINATA/

Entro corriendo a su casa, se avía olvidado por completo de su cita con Naruto, tenia al rededor de 20 minutos para arreglarse y llegar con su amado. Avía entrado tan rápido que no se percato de que alguien salía por la ventana.

Para su suerte ese día su padre avía ido a una misión que duraría al rededor de una semana.

Se baño y vistió, utilizaba una pantaloneta negra, una camiseta sin mangas azul oscuro y una torera de mallas negra (torera es como un suéter corto y de mangas curtas en este caso y se amara en ocasiones se utiliza para resaltar el busto) y unas bellas botas negra sin tacón, que le llegaban cinco centímetros mas abajo de las rodillas, no usaba maquillaje y llevaba el cabello suelto.

Salió corriendo para no ser vista y llegar mas rápido, por suerte el parque le quedaba a pocas calles de su casa.

Al llegar al parque no vio a nadie, por un momento pensó que Naruto la avía dejado plantada pero en ese momento sintió como era envuelta por dos fuertes y masculinos brazos.

-hola mi amor- le susurro al oído Naruto. Lo que provoco que Hinata se estremeciera levemente.

- Na-naruto, ola.

-Como esta la chica mas linda del mundo- dijo antes de besar sutilmente la mejilla de Hinata.

-Bi-bien - respondió con un evidente nerviosismo, se libero del ajare de Naruto, y voltio hábilmente para quedar a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Naruto - ansiosa de uno de tus besos.

Lo dijo de tal modo que casi parecía una orden.

-Lo que mi hime quiera lo tendrá - dijo antes de besarla apasionadamente.

Permanecieron así asta que les falto el aire, casi pareció que la tarde paso demasiado rápido.

Pasearon por un rato, después fuero a casa de Naruto ya que en la de Hinata no seria posible. Vieron un película de fantasmas y después salieron a comer a " I'chiraku's ramen ",

-viejo Ichiraku me da dos platos de ramen, por favor- pidió Naruto como si nada.

-claro Naruto, pero es que no me presentaras a tu novia- dijo con picardía el anciano vendedor.

-claro le presento a la chica mas linda de toda la aldea. Mi novia Hinata Hyuga- presento el animado joven oji azul.

-Ho-hola - saludo la aludida joven.

-bueno aquí están sus ordenes, provecho.

-hai.

Comieron con calma y platicaron un rato con el anciano vendedor. Cuando salieron ya era de noche así que Naruto la llevaría a su casa.

Avía mucho frio así que Naruto le dio su chaqueta Hinata, caminaron asta llegar entre juegos y las divertidas historias de Naruto el camino se izo mas corto.

Hinata quedo petrificada al ver a Sakura frente a ellos, no sabia porque pero el que Sakura estuviera allí no le agradaba nada.

-!Hola¡- saludo con animo e inocencia, pero Naruto se percató de que el ambiente se volvía algo tenso cuando ambas kunuichia estaban juntas, pero nunca se imagino que se bolbieran tan agresivas en especial Hinata que era tan dulce y delicada como una flor, pero por lo visto si era así.

Antes de que empezara una pelea decido intervenir para evitar mas problemas, se puso en medio de ambas chicas las cuales salieron de inmediato de su pelea visual para encontrarse con la imagen de Naruto jalando de la mano a Hinata.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos ahora o te podrían regañar por llegar tan tarde- propuso el chico de vestimenta naranja - adiós Sakura - se despidió sin volverse a ver a la pelos de chicle.

Sakura se enfureció, ¿como se atrevía a ignorarla?, segada por los celos y la rabia siguió a los novios escondida asta llegar a la casa de Hinata, se pararon en la entrada de la gran mansión y comenzaron a hablar.

-Hinata ¿te puedo contar algo, sin que te preocupes? - pregunto con inocencia, por toda respuesta Hinata asintió con la cabeza - mañana tengo una misión y vendré dentro de tres días - concluyo para ver la expresión de preocupación de Hinata - no es nada complicado es simple no te preocupes- pidió Naruto, por respuesta Hinata lo abraso y beso tiernamente.

Abrió la puerta de la casa y tomo de la mano a Naruto, entraron juntos a platicar y a jugar. Lo que no sabían era que avían sido vistos y fotografiados por alguien, que los quería separar a toda costa, pero eso le costaría mucho mas de lo que ella pensaba.

Al día siguiente se reunieron en la torre Hokage para recibir más información de la misión.

-Como ya les avía dicho la misión consiste en atrapar a Kisame, por lo que he escogido a los más capacitados de sus alumnos, la última vez que se le vio fue en la cordillera de la prisión de Konoha y los limites de los campos de investigación del clan Higurashi. Lo que quiero es que busquen y capturen a Kisame para llevarlo a la prisión de Konoha de inmediato – informo la Sennin

-¡hai¡ - contestaron los cuatro shinobis antes de salir en busca de Kisame.

En el camino a Naruto sele vino una pregunta a la mente.

-hey, Shino ¿Qué es lo importante del clan Higurashi?- pregunto el ojiazul

- el clan Higurashi es reconocido por la investigación y creación de medicinas- introdujo el chico de anteojos negros. A lo que Naruto solo mostro una cara de incredulidad.

- ¿y para que quería el eso?-pregunto para salir de dudas.

-eso iremos a investigar Naruto- le respondió Shino

-a bueno.

Así siguieron su camino a la prisión a buscar indicios de lo que pudiera querer Kisame con el clan Higurashi. Al llegar al lugar Shino decidió que lo mejor seria ir en equipos de dos uno a interrogar a los presos que consistía en Sakura y Shino. Otro que investigaría el lado sur que consistía en Naruto y Shion.

En el camino Shion empezó a caminar en direcciona donde se encontraban la celda de su exsensei. Naruto se percato que la actitud de la chica era mas sospechosa de lo normal, por lo que decidió que tomaría medidas de precaución con la chica y los prisioneros, al cabo de unos minutos llegaron a la celda de Kisame, entraron con cuidado de no destruir cualquier tipo de posible evidencia.

Al entrar el guardia que los acompañaba los dejo solos porque unos prisioneros, Fujin y Rajin estaban fuera de sus celdas, la quedar solos Shion tomo del brazo y jalo a Naruto asta besarlo en la boca a lo que Naruto la empujo para que lo dejara.

-! ¿Que te pasa? ¡- protesto el rubio a lo que Shion respondió con una risa malévola que asusto al rubio -¿qu-que pasa ?- pregunto nervioso ante la mirada malévola de la chica.

- no pasa nada pero apresúrate que ya vendrá el guardia- contesto mientras buscaba algo que pudiera ayudarles a encontrar a su ex-sensei.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el guardia llegara a vigilarlos para que no hicieran nada, ya eran las 3:54 cuando salieron e la prisión de Konoja, Shino decidió que lo mejo seria que se alejaran de la prisión para pasar la noche.

A la mañana siguiente todos salieron a primera hora para llegar a los laboratorios del clan Higurashi, por la tarde, donde se suponía debía estar Kisame.

/CON HINATA/

Era tarde ya su día avía sido bastante raro, primero no se pudo despedir de Naruto. Después estaba el hecho de que KIba se avía comportado de una manera muy extraña todo el día y para peor no avía podido terminar con el por temor a lo que pudiera sentir el, pero se avía jurado terminar esa relación y lo aria esa misma tarde.

Eran las 4:30 y estaba por reunirse con Kiba para su sita, le parresia extraño que su amigo se viera tan demacrado y vacio pero si que se sentía mal de no poder hacer nada. Cuando el llego se encontró con las palabras mas feas que pudo a ver oído jamás.

-Kiba debemos hablar- esas palabras le dolieron demasiado mas que si le hubieran clavado puñales en el pecho, pues sabia lo que vendría a continuación - creo que debemos de terminar- para Hinata no era nada fácil decir esto pues en realidad ella avía empezado a querer a Kiba pero amaba a Naruto y no quería que ninguno saliera herido por su miedo he inseguridad.

El mundo de Kiba se vino a bajo el ya se imaginaba lo que Hinata le diría pero no pensó que fuera tan doloroso !baya que amaba a Hinata¡ Se sintió tan mal que la única reacción de su cuerpo fue la de salir corriendo y perderse en el horizonte.

Se sentía la peor persona en el mundo por causarle tanto dolor a su amigo pero una parte de ella sabía que era lo mejor. Se alejo del lugar preguntándose si lo que avía echo ere algo que conllevaría a más problemas, con este pensamiento se fue del lugar con el presentimiento de que esa seria una noche muy sombría y llena de dolor, no solo para ella sino para sus amigos.

Llego a su casa y escribió en su diario como se sentía sin saber que en esos momentos todo lo que ella conocía estaba por terminar.

/CON KIBA/

Corrió como un loco no quería seguir viviendo. Todo se derrumbaba frente a el tanto así que avía dejado a su fiel amigo Akamaru en casa pues sabia que esa noche se acabaría su vida. Ya lo tenia todo planeado, se iría a un campo de florea a donde pudiera ver la gran luna llena que lo iluminaba esa noche.

Se sentó y contemplo la gran luna con ese bello color tan similar al de los ojos de su amada Hinata, pero no exactos pues para el de los ojos de Hinata no tenia comparación, se odiaba a si mismo por sentirse así y no poder sentir ni un poco de rencor asía a Hinata pero que mas podía hacer así es el amor terco, eterno y bello.

No se podía quejar ella lo avía amado, le enseño cosas que jamás avía visto, de echo ese mismo campo de flore ella selo avía mostrado la primera ves que salieron juntos. Jamás pensó que el amar a alguien pudiera dejarlo así de lastimado pero ya se avia decidido a acabar con su vida. No quería ser una carga para su familia dentro de un mes moriría solo adelantaba el proceso de agonía.

Tomo la jeringa que avía robado del consultorio de su hermana esa mañana, la lleno de aire y se inyecto.

No sintió mas que un piquete un dolor en el pecho menor a cuando holló las palabras "débenos terminar" de boca de Hinata y todo termino, cero los ojos y durmió eternamente, nunca volvería a sentir dolor, a llorar, a sufrir en ningún momento dejo re ver la luna y sus ultimas palabras fueron "te amo Hinata" casi un susuro pero que permanecieron por todo aquel campo.

Así murió pensando en un amor que jamás consiguió pero aun sentía.

T-T

/CON NARUTO/

Ya avía puesto su tienda y solo tenían que entrar a dormir los chicos dormirían en una tienda y las chicas en otra o ese era el plan original pero no se sabia por que siempre que ellas se miraban se paliaban como fieras del bosque así que dormirían un chico y una chica por tienda.

Se metieron a dormir y al hacerlo quedaron solos.

No sabia por que pero siempre le tocaba estar con Shion, tal ves era Shino quien se abia puesto en su contra pero esto ya no le gustaba nada. Solo faltaba que a Shion se le ocurriera hacer algo en la noche.

Por desgracia para Naruto ese era su plan y cuando el dormía profundamente se metió en su bolsa y poso con el semi desnudo tomo fotos y se fue a dormir.

Al día siguiente todo parecía normal y la misión fue un éxito. Pero al llegar a la aldea todo era silencio y en la entrada de la casa de la familia Inuzuka se podía ver una moña negra.

Kiba se avía suicidado.

AVANCES: Ya es demasiado tarde para impedir que Shion consiga sus propósitos, Hinata se siente culpable por la muerte de su amigo y Naruto la intenta alegrar pero esta repentina cercanía con Hinata levanta sospechas para Hiashi que decide investigar.

PRÓXIMO CAPITULO: **TRISTEZA**

_**YA BOLVI.**_

_**JEJEJEJE ME QUEDO LARGO ¿NO? BUENO ESO ES GRACIAS A MI HERMANA QUE ME A DADO UN CELULAR NUEVO JEJEJEJE**_

_**ME QUERAN MATAR POR MATAR A KIBA PERO NO DEJARA DE APARECER SOLO MORIRA XD COMENTEN O DENLE ME GUSTA JEJEJEJEJEJEJEJEJE**_

_**SE DESPIDE SU SERBIDORA Y AMIGA **__**HIME TZUKI **__**jejejeje**_

_**sayonara!**_


End file.
